Erina Yuzuki
is a student of Satsukiyama Academy, a character in Corpse Party: Another Child, and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Erina is a teenager with medium-length blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair is swept into one pigtail on the right side of her head by a scrunchie. She wears the Satsukiyama Academy school uniform consisting of a brown double-breasted jacket, a white sailor shirt with a black trim, and a black skirt with knee-length black socks and black loafers. Personality Erina is good friends with Yuma Okita and Miyako Hayakawa, and the three are usually seen tagging together in flashbacks. Erina has a one-sided crush on Yuuma Shindou. According to Yuma, she is kind to her friends. However, she and her group have been bullying Tamaki Minase out of jealousy due to Tamaki's relationship with Yuuma. Plot |-|CP:AC1 = Corpse Party: Another Child 1 Erina is the one to intrude on Tamaki and Yuuma's conversation before they can perform the Sachiko Ever After charm. She convinces other classmates to take part in the ritual and, consequently, they all find themselves trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. There, Erina is grouped with Yuma and Yuuma. Erina realizes pretty soon that the place where they are, Heavenly Host, is connected to the charm they used. While wandering the halls, they find five skeletons wearing their school's uniform in a classroom, although Yuuma prevents the girls from seeing them by closing the door. As Erina clings to Yuuma in fear, Yuma reveals that they had tried to summon the spirit of a girl previously, but they stopped once Erina lost interest. The group finds an exit room which Yuma goes to explore alone. Soon enough, she runs out in a panic and visibly scared. Upon being questioned, Yuma answers that the exit is blocked. However, she then regains her composure and, without mentioning the three children, Yuma adds she saw Tamaki inside instead. Yuuma goes inside the room, but Erina is stopped by Yuma when she attempts to follow him. Yuma declares that she can barely hold her bladder anymore and asks Erina to help her find a toilet, as she is too scared to search alone. They both leave the exit room, leaving Yuuma behind. As they return from the toilets, they meet Yuuma in the halls. As Erina asks him why his sleeve is ripped and where Tamaki is, Yuuma answers that he met some ghost children and that the latter was nowhere to be seen. Yuuma questions Erina about the Sachiko Ever After charm and the ghostly children, but she hesitates. Realizing that Erina doesn't want to tell him about it, Yuma answers in her stead and explains that Heavenly Host was demolished 30 years ago and that it shouldn't exist anymore. She also adds that Sachiko Shinozaki was a student at this school and is likely already dead and that they got all this information from a blog written by a supernatural author of paranormal research. Finally, Yuma points out that the "ever after" part of the charm might as well mean to "die together." After walking some more, they stumble upon a skeleton wearing their school's uniform, impaled on some debris. Erina recognizes the skeleton's identity when she spots the cell phone with a dolphin charm she offered Miyako for her birthday in the corpse's hand and breaks down in tears. |-|CP:AC2 = Corpse Party: Another Child 2 The three later find an infirmary and take shelter there. Yuuma tries to comfort Erina by pointing out that the corpse couldn't be Miyako's. Miyako performed the charm with them and, as such, couldn't have turned into a skeleton so soon. Erina snaps back, questioning why it was holding her cell phone then. As they leave Erina to rest in the infirmary, Yuuma says that he's surprised to see her so upset. Yuma answers that Erina is always thinking about her friends and that she'd be friends with Tamaki too if it wasn't for Yuuma always speaking about the latter. When Erina and Yuma later search for a way out, they encounter trouble and Yuma gets her leg stuck in the floor. Erina tries to find Yuuma to get help, but Yuma dies before she could be saved. Too shocked over the death of her best friend, she lets the darkening take over her. |-|CP:AC3 = Corpse Party: Another Child 3 She, after the spaces merge, finds Tamaki and tries to kill her, but accidentally stabs Shinichi Yanagihara in the back. Yuuma then finds them and tries to reason with Erina. Then she falls on her knees after she realizes what she has done. She then sits up and slashes her own throat and then dies in front of the three. Trivia * Erina is the only deceased student from Satsukiyama Academy who was trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School whose death was not caused by any of the ghost children. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Another Child AC-ERINA-1.png AC-ERINA-2.png AC-ERINA-3.png AC-ERINA-4.png AC-ERINA-5.png Erina.PNG|Erina from ''Corpse Party: Another Child 1 Erina01.jpg|Erina before going to Heavenly Host Erina with darkening.JPG|Erina starts darkening Untitled.jpg|Erina lets the darkening take over her DgGvMJglYG1.jpg|Erina commits suicide Appearances |} Category:High school students Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Another Child